A hundred and one Titan tales
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: A collection of short tales presented in many different forms about the antics, adventures, and romances of the Teen Titans. Funny, random, cutesy, and at times heart warming all at once. IMPORTANT Announcement AT THE END.


**I like to think I'm a noble man, one of virtue and integrity. I also like to think that I am a fine writer; it being one of my few talents that my family hasn't out shined me in yet. So it's by this that I do this… for indulgent purposes. I vow to you, all of you who view this: before this day passes next year, all stories I've left unfinished that you all want done WILL be finished and we will also have all sorts of new adventures and fun together. Why would I vow to this? Simple really… Just read the note at the end of the story after you read it ^^.**

* * *

><p>Time goes on forever. Simple as that. No argument, no objections. Time always existed, time always will exist. Time hasn't a moment to spare waiting for someone that keep up with it. However, in that same regard, time has every moment to spare with seeing someone seize a moment. To see someone do their worse, see someone do their best, or even to see someone just be…<p>

* * *

><p><span>Nobility<span>

The stars of the night sky along with the lustrous, pale moon were tucked away from the sight of those that walked the murky city streets. The lamp poles were the only comfort for those that had been stuck out in the dreary, dank, drizzle of the cold night. Except for one girl clad in her dark blue robe, hood drooping slightly over her violet eyes. Unlike all else on the streets, her robes and herself were fairly dry; ignoring the small amount of water that snapped to her shoes as she walked down the thinly lit sidewalk. What kept her dry was the single umbrella that her hand had clasped so tightly onto; its canopy derailing any small droplets that fell from the dark sky from touching her.

Continuing down the sloped side walk that followed the road, her eyes glanced to the boy on her right who had been covering his own head with a flip of his cape over his soaked down, black hair. "Robin…?" her voice came over the patter of the rain softly, electing the boy to glance at her through his thin face mask. A gentle smile came across her pale visage before she looked onward once more. "Thank you for the umbrella."

Though streams of water coursed down and across his face, he smiled broadly himself. "No problem. I wouldn't want you getting your robe drenched."

* * *

><p><span>Generosity<span>

The Jump City streets were littered with life –cars speeding about, civilians dashing from building to building, and children crying for the school day not to start. None the less, Jericho did his best in traversing the crowds; his arms filled with brown bags that had been loaded to the tops with odds and ends. His legs buckled from the collective mass, which had not been helped by the people flowing through the noon lit sidewalks bumping against him and brushing by. But Jericho kept a stiff upper lip the best he could, smiling and nodding to anyone that passed by him while carefully trying to make his way to the rocky bay that looked out over across the water to Titan's Tower. Though the small adventure there was troublesome with everyone carelessly bumping into him and countless times over, almost made him drop his bagged load, he finally made it to the coast and breathed a soundless sigh of relief.

From here, he simply had to wait for whoever was going to pick him up to come and help him bring the supplies in for the other Titans. Taking this small moment of rest, Jericho indulged his inner desires and took a soft inhale of the cool bay water air. As he was enthralled in this small action, he noticed a child sitting on the coast edge with his legs hanging over the edge, kicking them back and forth; sorrow seemed to be plastered across the boy's face which troubled Jericho. He pondered a moment before his emerald eyes grew wide and he reached into one of his bags, pulling out a small case of cookies he was planning to share with his sister, Rose.

Jericho moved close to the child and tapped his shoulder softly. The boy glanced up at the gold haired teen confused, but suddenly grinned as he saw the box Jericho was holding. With a warm smile, he handed down the box and gave the boy a pat on the head before helping him to his feet. He gave the boy a gentle push towards the other boys and girls as they waited for the school bus to pick them up. Jericho watched quietly as he joined the other children, laughing inwardly as he saw the boy give some of his given snack to the other children.

* * *

><p><span>Honesty<span>

"Cyborg?"

"What's up?"

"Well… Look, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? 'Bout what?"

"You know...? Last Thanksgiving…?"

"Uh huh? What're you trying to say?"

"…I was the one who stole the pie…"

"I knew it was you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't tase me, don't shoot me, don't smack me, and pleeeeease don't blame Jinx. Because if you do, I'll get worse when I get home!"

"Wally, Wally! Calm down man! I ain't gonna hurt you."

"You're not?"

"Nah, just a little angry you didn't tell me sooner."

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

"No big thing. Just don't steal this years, 'ight?"

"Yeah, you got it! Thanks Cy, see you later!"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday to me~~ happy birthday to me~~ happy Birthday dear Overlord~~ happy birthday to me!<strong>

**Yeah, this is my own gift to me. It's also the start of a fun series of these sort of short stories. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later.**

**BUT WAIT! There's more! What do I mean? Well, I'm sure you've seen I have some stories that need finishing (obviously). So, I swear, by the time my birthday rolls around again next year, all those stories will be done, and we'll even have a few new ones. Good deal? Good!**

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord**


End file.
